The Snow Queen!
by playfullpuppydog32
Summary: When Chase falls under the influence of and is kidnapped by the Snow Queen, plucky Skye goes after her to rescue her best friend in the struggle between good and evil. Contains (Chase x Skye). Based on the 1844 story by Hans Christian Andersen.
1. The Devil and the Glass Shards

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the first week of December and the first Christmas story of my collection! All this week, I will be writing this story. This is based on the 1844 story and also on a story I did on the Fanon Wiki! Enjoy!**

A long time ago, there were evil devils and monsters. They hated how perfect and lovely the world was. One day, a wicked devil who was so sick of the world that he made a mirror. The mirror looked pretty but when you looked into it, the world looked mean and ugly. The landscapes looked like boiled spinach and people looked like frights. The faces were so disoriented that you couldn't tell who they were.

The devil believed it was beautiful and took it to the devil-school where he taught young devils and monsters. He took them on a field trip to the sky so they could use it to go up to Heaven and make God and the angels look like fools.

They all grabbed the mirror and rose up higher and higher. The mirror was sent higher and the higher they went, the more the mirror shook and grinned. Just when they had almost made it to the clouds of Heaven, the mirror shook so much that it fell out of their hands and shattered to pieces.

The pieces were as big as grains of sand. They fell down to the earth and caused misery to the people down below. Some of the shards landed on window panes and the people who looked out saw disoriented people and not their good friends. Some fell into glasses and people could only see the hideous and ugly sights from them. The worst of the problems the shards did was get into people's eyes and hearts. This caused them to see the world very ugly and they became cold-hearted and nasty. The devil just laughed evilly at this.

"Hahaha! These people shall live in torment forever and ever!" he cackled.

The glass shards fell like a shower of snow. The devil just watched in delight as his plan unfolded.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make them longer. Be on the look out for the next chapter also coming out today! Bye! :)**


	2. Two Pups

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Many years had past since that horrid day that the devil caused the glass shards to rain down like snow. In a small town named Adventure Bay, there were 2 pups named Chase and Skye. They were best friends who lived next door to each other. On each house in the town there was a balcony and Chase and Skye lived next door to each other and they would step over to each other's houses with the balcony. Also on the balconies, there were flower boxes and boxes used to grow vegetables in. The pups had to be careful not to step over them.

In the wintertime however, they would have to go outside and use the front doors. It was a cold day. The winter weather would be coming according to the weatherman. Chase and Skye were playing pretend and were pretending to be a prince and a princess. The princess had just been saved from a dragon.

"Oh thank you Chase! You saved me from that horrible dragon!" said Skye.

"Anything for my true love!" said Chase.

They both leaned forward and before they could "pretend" to kiss, it began to snow. They both laughed and quickly climbed into Skye's house to get out of the snow. Chase's parents were always ok with them going to Skye's house but sometimes they went to Chase's house too. Outside, the snow was getting harder. Soon, a blizzard had begun.

"Look outside pups! The snow bees are buzzing!" said Skye's grandma.

Skye's grandmother loved the pups dearly and always told them stories that interested the both of them very much. The pups looked outside at the falling snow and it looked as though they were flying and buzzing like bees.

"Do the snow bees have a queen?" asked Chase.

"Yes, their queen is the Snow Queen. She is a woman who flies around when the snow hangs in the deepest cluster. When that happens, she peeks in the windows and looks for people that she can kidnap and take her to be with her. The windows then freeze until they look like flowers." explained Skye's grandma.

"We've seen it before." said the pups.

"Will she come into the house?" asked Skye who was a little worried.

"Let her in and I'll melt her in the oven!" said Chase bravely.

Skye blushed at this and they both hugged. Later that night, the storm had calmed down and Chase returned home. He sat at the window and watched the remaining falling snow. He thought the snow was very beautiful and he loved snow the most of all in winter. Suddenly, the snow clustered up on his window. He could see a face. A light blue face. The face of a woman. The woman was smiling evilly. It was the Snow Queen!

"You're next..." whispered the Snow Queen and she began to laugh evilly.

The window became frozen and it looked like flowers were on the window. Chase began screaming and crying and ran to his parents who told him he just had a bad dream. Chase knew it was no dream but he brushed off shortly. The winter passed by and soon the spring returned. The beautiful flowers returned and grew. Skye also learned a part of a poem and they both said it together.

"The rose in the valley is blooming so sweet,

And angels descend there the children to greet."

In the summer, it was very nice and the flowers and vegetables were even better this year. One day, Chase and Skye were looking at a picture book of animals. Unknown to the both of them, a shard of glass was falling from the sky toward them. It hit Chase in the eye who cried out in pain.

"Ow! My eyes!" cried Chase as he covered his eyes.

The glass crept in and struck him in the heart and quickly froze it.

"Ow! My heart!" cried Chase as he clutched his heart.

"Are you ok?" cried Skye.

Chase suddenly blinked and his eyes glittered like a crystal. His face turned to a mad face and looked at Skye.

"Why are you crying? Silly little puppy! Of course I'm ok!" said Chase.

He pushed Skye and she ran home crying. Chase picked up the book and looked at the pictures. They looked horrible to him.

"What ugly animals in a stupid book." said Chase.

He threw the book at Skye's window who ran over to see what it was. She watched in horror as Chase went over to the flower box with an evil smile.

"These flowers are all ruined! Here, I'll fix them!" said Chase.

"Chase don't! Please! Anything but the flowers!" said Skye.

Chase began to stomp on the flowers.

"No! Stop! Why are you doing this?" cried Skye.

Chase ignored her and stomped on the flowers until they were destroyed completely. Skye cried and went home.

"Maybe he's just in a bad mood." Skye reassured herself.

That was not true however. The glass shard from the mirror that hit Chase had changed him. He turned from a nice and caring pup into a cold-hearted and mean pup. He had fallen under the influence of the Snow Queen and the devils. He never became nice. While he still was around with Skye, he found her annoying and stupid. He always made fun of Skye's grandma when she was telling stories. He copied what people did and people thought he was the smartest pup around.

Winter soon came. To Chase, the only thing that looked nice was snowflakes. He showed it to Skye one time.

"Take a look Skye. The snowflakes are beautiful and perfect. They are better then those stupid flowers and pictures from your books." said Chase.

Skye was sad and was worried about Chase's sudden change in the months before. On another winter's day, Skye decided to see if Chase would go sledding. She knocked on the door to his house.

"Hey Chase. Want to go sledding?" asked Skye.

"No, I'm very busy. I'm going to play with the bigger pups at the market." said Chase.

Skye went home. Chase raced out with his sled to the market. The bigger pups liked to tie their sleds to carts and they rode along on them. Chase admired the bigger pups. A big white sledge driven by white horses appeared in the square. It was bigger than all the carts the pups had ever rode behind. Chase was daring and wanted to impress the big pups. He tied his small sled to the back of the big sledge. Suddenly, the sledge rode away from the square. Skye ran to the square just in time to see the sledge go off with Chase.

"Chase!" she cried.

Chase did not hear her. The sledge was going so far that in a few seconds they had left Adventure Bay. The snow was suddenly falling harder and faster. The snowflakes were growing bigger. Chase was so scared.

"HELP ME!" he screamed.

Nobody heard him as they were far away from town now. He tried to remember the prayer to the Lord but all he could think of was the perfect rescue mission he ever did with Ryder and the pups before they were on Winter Break. The snow now looked like white fowls. Suddenly, the snowstorm died down completely. The driver stood up. It was a woman. The woman had icy light blue skin. Her hair was a darker blue. Her dress was patterned with snowflakes and it was light blue. She also had a white cape made of snow. It was the Snow Queen!

"Come up on the sledge. We have gone a long way." said the Snow Queen.

Chase stepped up into the sledge.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Suddenly, Chase's heart frozen completely and he lost all his emotions. He felt so cold that he would die. Suddenly, he was warm. The Snow Queen kissed him again. He suddenly forgotten all about Skye, her grandma, Ryder and the other pups, and his home and family.

"No more kisses for you. If I do it again, you will die." said the Snow Queen.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Chase has been kidnapped! That wasn't nice of him to be mean to Skye. She didn't do anything wrong. What do you think will happen next? Leave a review! Bye! :)**


	3. The Old Sorceress and the Eternal Garden

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for today! Enjoy! :)**

All of Adventure Bay knew about Chase's disappearance and a rumour quickly was spread that Chase had fallen into a river and drowned. Skye cries everyday at the thought of Chase drowning. The winter days seemed to be long and slow to Skye. Soon, the spring came.

"Chase is dead!" cried Skye to the sun.

"I don't believe that is true." said the sun.

"Chase is dead!" cried Skye to the sparrows.

"We don't think that's true." said the sparrows.

Suddenly, Skye's hopes were brought back to life.

"I'll go down to the river with my red shoes. Chase hasn't seen them before. I'll ask the river for Chase." said Skye.

She went back home and got her shoes and her favourite ballerina doll. She also kissed her grandmother on the forehead who was asleep.

"Goodbye Grandma." she whispered.

She left the house and headed down to the river.

"Hello river! Have you taken my best friend Chase. I have a deal. If you give me him back, you can have my shoes." said Skye.

The waves in the river seemed to nod. She threw her shoes into the river. The river just brought the shoes back to shore. The river seemed to be telling her that it didn't have Chase which was true. Skye thought she didn't throw them far enough. She stepped into a rowboat nerby and threw the shoes in again. Suddenly, the boat started to float away. It hadn't been fastened. Skye screamed and watched as her red shoes went back to the shore.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" cried Skye.

Nobody heard her however. There were no oars for her to use to paddle the boat. She just sat in the boat. She was very frightened. The grass on each side of the river had beautiful flowers and plants. Skye kept herself calm.

"Maybe the river will take me to Chase." Skye thought to herself.

She floated down the river for many hours staring at the beautiful plants. Ahead, she could see 2 big tin soldiers.

"Help me!" she called to the soldiers.

They ignored her. As she past by them, she shouted again.

"Help me!" she cried.

Suddenly, a crooked stick grabbed hold of the boat and pulled it ashore. Skye looked up to see an elderly woman. She had white hair tied in a bun and a large purple sunhat with beautiful flowers in it. Her dress was big and poofy and it was magenta.

"You poor little pup! Are you ok?" asked the woman.

"I'm ok." said Skye.

"Tell me who you are and what you are doing in that boat." said the woman.

Skye explained how she was looking for Chase.

"I haven't seen him at all. Come inside. I'll get you something to eat. I've always wanted a little puppy like you." said the woman.

She let Skye inside to her house and gave her some cherries and combed her gold fur. Skye suddenly began to stop thinking of Chase altogether. The longer she stayed and relaxed, the more she forgot about Chase. The woman was really a sorceress. She wished she could have a little pup like Skye to care for and had Skye under a spell. After putting Skye to bed, the sorceress went outside and made all the roses in her garden disappear. She was worried if Skye saw them, she would remember Chase and run away.

The next morning, she gave Skye a beautiful blue dress and Mary-Jane shoes. Skye also had a blue bow put on the top of her head. The sorceress then let her go outside to play in the garden. Skye's eyes filled with delight. There were so many flowers in the garden like sunflowers, tulips, mums, daisies, and many more. They were better than any picture book Skye had read about them. She played out in the garden all day and that night she slept happily and dreamed of her wedding day with many, many flowers.

The next day, she did the same. The day after that, while she was playing outside, the sorceress came out to give her some apple juice. Skye turned and saw the hat she was wearing. There were roses in the hat. She then quickly searched the garden for roses.

"Where are the roses? Are there no roses in this garden?" Skye asked.

She sat down and cried. Her tears fell where she was crying and a rosebush grew. Skye was very happy and kissed the roses.

"Have you seen Chase?" asked Skye.

"We haven't seen him underground so he is not dead." said the roses.

Skye talked to the other flowers who told her stories that didn't have anything to do with Chase but gave her wisdom as they were related to her.

"I must find Chase!" said Skye.

She picked up her doll and slipped on her shoes and before the sorceress could run toward Skye, Skye dashed through the garden and through the gates from the house. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped, she looked around and was shocked. It was autumn! The air was cool and the trees did not have green leaves. Red, orange, and yellow leaves were on the ground. It was very chilly. It was later in the autumn, probably about a few days after Thanksgiving. Winter would be coming in a few weeks.

"Oh no! I've stayed at that place for too long! I can't stop! I must go on and I won't give up until I find Chase!" said Skye.

With that, she stood up and darted through the dark and foggy woods.

**A/N: Wow! Skye is very brave to go out like this on her own! What do you think will happen next? Leave a review! Look out for the next chapter today! :)**


	4. The Prince and Princess

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the other chapter for today! Enjoy! :)**

After running once again for a while, Skye stopped and rested again. She was determined to find her friend no matter what it took. During this time, a cat walked over to Skye.

"Hello there!" said the cat.

"Hello." said Skye.

"What are you doing out here alone?" asked the cat.

Skye explained to the cat about her journey and how she was going to find Chase.

"Have you seen Chase?" asked Skye.

"I might have." said the cat.

Skye hugged the cat tightly.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy with the hugging! I'll tell you." said the cat.

Skye stopped hugging and apologized. She let the cat speak.

"I've seen a little pup. He lives with this Princess." said the cat.

"A princess?" asked Skye.

"Yes, Princess Everest. She is very clever and she reads all the newspapers in the world. She is very lonely and wished for someone to marry her. Many boy pups have come around to try and please her and she would be displeased in response but I believe she has finally found a boy pup." explained the cat.

"What about Chase?" asked Skye.

"On the 3rd day, a boy pup with dirty fur came up to her and she liked him." said the cat.

"Yay! That's got to be Chase!" said Skye.

"There was something on his back." said the cat.

"That's his sled." said Skye.

"He went up to the palace and Princess Everest was very pleased with him." said the cat.

"Did he get Everest?" asked Skye.

"I believe so. He was very nice and they were both pleased with each other." said the cat.

"Chase is very clever and nice. Please take me to the palace." said Skye.

"I can ask my sweetheart who lives in the palace. I wouldn't have my hopes too high however because little girl pups like you don't really get permission to go in." said the cat.

"I'm sure I will get to come in. Chase would let me." said Skye.

They both went up to the palace.

"Stay here. I'll go ask." said the cat.

He walked inside while Skye waited outside. She was very excited to see her friend again. After a while, the cat returned with bread.

"She likes you. However, you cannot enter as you are not royalty. My sweetheart knows a way in the back and told me to take you in through there." said the cat.

They crept around to the back and snuck inside.

"He will be so happy to see me!" said Skye quietly.

They crept up the stairs to the bedroom. There were 2 beds inside. Skye went over to one of the beds and found a pup. The pup was not Chase. It was a prince with grey fur and white paws. He also had fur tufts on his face with a blue circle around his left eye and two blue circles on his back. He has a brown nose and a green robe and green clothes. Skye and the prince gasped and screamed. The screaming woke the princess. The princess had greyish-lavender fur and has white fur on her paws, chest, and belly. Her tail also is greyish-lavender, with white fur on the bottom. She has white ears and she had a teal dress.

"What's wrong Rocky?" asked Everest.

"Who is she?" asked Rocky.

Skye began to cry and told her whole story.

"Poor little guy!" they both said.

They weren't angry with the cat for letting her in but they said not to do it again. They arranged for Skye to be taken by carriage to the palace the following morning. Rocky let Skye sleep in his bed while he slept with Everest.

"These pups are so nice." said Skye as she fell asleep.

The next morning, she was given very beautiful clothes and a carriage pulled by many horses came. The carriage was lined inside with sugar-plums, and in the seats were fruits and gingerbread. Skye was allowed to eat candies and sweets. It made her very happy.

"Thank you guys! Goodbye!" said Skye.

"Farewell Skye! Good luck!" said the Prince and Princess as the carriage set off.

If only they all knew what danger was ahead...

**A/N: Ooh! A danger! What do you think it is? Leave a review! Bye guys! :)**


	5. The Little Robber Pup

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of "The Snow Queen!" Enjoy! :)**

After some time of riding, the carriage entered a dark forest. The carriage was like a torch in these dark woods and unfortunately, it caught the eyes of some dark figures hiding in the bushes nearby.

"Gold! Gold! Gold!" cried the figures as they dashed out of the bushes.

The coachman, and the servants all dashed away forgetting about Skye. Skye screamed as she was pulled out of the carriage. A few of the robbers were dogs and hopped onto the horses.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A princess? I shall steal this beautiful dress!" said one of the dogs.

Skye gasped and looked at the figures. They were robbers! Skye had heard of them! The robbers that her grandmother told her about were always naughty and stealing people and pup's things. Just before the woman dog of the robbers was about to steal from Skye, a husky pup with light gray and medium coloured grey, white paws, underbelly, and the tip of her tail dressed in black shabby clothes jumped out of the trees and onto the woman dog and pulled at her nose.

"No! She's mine! I want her!" said the husky pup.

"Alright! Get off of me!" said the dog.

This pup was the stubborn and spoiled daughter of the robber dog. She always got what she wanted. The robbers laughed as the robber pup danced around with Skye.

"Hooray! I have a princess! I have a princess!" bragged the robber pup.

The robber pup forced Skye into the carriage with her. The other robbers hopped on and the rode away deeper into the dark woods.

"So are you a real princess?" asked the robber pup.

"No, I'm just a normal pup named Skye." said Skye.

"My name is Snowflake. You are very lucky that I like you. If I didn't, my mother and the other robbers would rob from you and punish you." said Snowflake.

This scared Skye a little but she concealed her feeling and stayed brave. Not too long after that, they arrived at a wooden and dark castle where the robbers lived. Snowflake snatched Skye's paw and pulled her inside to her room where there were some animals.

"Here are my pets! I have rabbits, pigeons, and a reindeer! His name is Prancer!" said Snowflake.

She took one of the pigeons out.

"Kiss it Skye!" she said.

Skye kissed the pigeon.

"Now, you're good for me. Do not anger me or I will punish you!" demanded Snowflake.

"I won't." replied Skye.

"Good! Now, time for bed! You're sleeping with me!" said Snowflake.

Snowflake fell asleep quickly. Skye, on the other hand, could not sleep. She was scared that Snowflake would punish her. Suddenly, the pigeons spoke to Skye.

"We know where your friend is!" said the pigeons.

"Where is he?" asked Skye.

"He's at the Snow Queen's palace! We were out flying and we saw him there!" said the pigeons.

"Really? Oh my goodness! How do I get there?" asked Skye.

"Only Prancer knows the way." said the pigeons.

"The way to the palace is up north. It's very cold, snowy, icy, and dangerous. It's all the way at the North Pole. It's near where Santa lives." said Prancer.

"Poor Chase! If I don't get to him, he'll freeze to death for sure!" said Skye raising her voice in worry.

"Hush Skye! Be quiet and go to sleep! Do I need to punish you?" asked Snowflake.

"No Snowflake. I'm sorry." said Skye.

Skye went to sleep. In the morning, she told Snowflake about Chase and how she was going to rescue him. She was worried Snowflake would be mad but, Snowflake listened and a sudden serious look was drawn upon her face. She turned to Prancer.

"It's true? You know where she lives?" asked Snowflake.

"Yes, it is true. I was born there. I would be happy to take her there." said Prancer.

Snowflake turned to Skye.

"Listen Skye, I want to help you find your friend." said Snowflake.

"How will that happen?" asked Skye.

"Prancer's going to take you to where the Snow Queen lives and he can go back home. The rest of the animals will be freed as well. I want to redeem myself. I am sorry if I scared you Skye. I am going to change." said Snowflake.

"Thank you Snowflake!" said Skye as she cried tears of joy.

She gave Snowflake a hug. Snowflake smiled and hugged her back.

"I have some things to give you too." said Snowflake.

She got out a big red and white winter coat and gave it to Skye. She also took some food and water from the kitchen for them.

"You'll need these for your journey." said Snowflake.

Skye gave Snowflake her favourite doll in return.

"I've never gotten a present from a friend before!" said Snowflake.

They all snuck outside and Skye gave Snowflake a hug goodbye and thanked her for her help.

"Goodbye Skye! I hope to see you again someday!" said Snowflake.

"Goodbye Snowflake! Thank you again! I hope to see you too!" said Skye.

Skye and Prancer then set out on the journey north.

**A/N: That's it! 2 more chapters left! I hope Skye gets to the Snow Queen so she can rescue Chase! Do you hope Chase and Skye get to be together? Leave a review! Bye! :)**


	6. The Pups of Lapland and Finland

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

It had a few hours since Skye and Prancer had set off. It was getting colder the more north they went. Skye and Prancer split the food and water and Skye was now getting tired and very cold. Soon, they arrived in a town called Lapland. They were in luck because up ahead of them was a house. It was small and looked miserable.

"I wonder who lives there." said Skye.

They decided to stop and see. After they knocked on the door, an English bulldog pup with brown fur came to the door.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" asked the pup.

"Could we warm up here please?" asked Prancer.

"Sure. Come in. I'm Rubble." greeted Rubble.

"I'm Prancer and this is Skye." greeted Prancer back.

"Where do you both come from?" asked Rubble.

Prancer told her about their stories because Skye was too cold to speak.

"Oh my. You still have a way to go if you're going to the Snow Queen's palace. You are welcome to stay here until you're ready to go again. I'll also write down some information and you can take it to my friend Zuma. He lives in Finland. It's the next town after this one." said Rubble.

Skye ate, drank, and warmed up and soon, they were off again. After some times, they arrived at Finland and found Zuma's house. They were greeted by a chocolate labrador pup with brown fur.

"Hello. I'm Zuma. Did my friend Rubble send for you?" asked Zuma.

"Yes, he has. We have some things for you." said Skye.

"Come inside and we'll take a look." said Zuma.

They went inside and showed Zuma the notes. Then, Prancer explained the stories to her.

"Could you make a potion of the strength of 12 men for Skye so she can defeat the Snow Queen please?" asked Prancer.

"The strength of 12 men! That would never do, dude!" said Zuma.

He drew pictures on a wall while Skye made a puppy face to him and Prancer begged.

"It is quite true that Chase loves the snowflakes and the Snow Queen only but if you remove the glass from his eyes and heart, he will go back to normal." explained Zuma.

"Why can't you make something to help Skye?" asked Prancer.

"Don't you see? She's had the power all along. She has been brave all this time. She's gone far from home and she's been gone for so long to find her friend. She has a good heart and she's kind, caring, and innocent. All you have to do is to take her to the palace but you can only leave her at the garden. You should get going now." explained Zuma.

They thanked Zuma and hurried on their way out. They travelled very far and very fast and before they knew it, they had arrived at the palace. Prancer let Skye go, said goodbye, and ran off. After he had left, Skye started to walk toward the palace. Suddenly, the snow started up. It was very cold. The snow blew in Skye's face and tried to stop her from going on. Skye was not afraid and she just went on. The snow too on the form of dragons. They were the guards of the Snow Queen. Skye was very brave. She began to repeat the Lord's prayer and her breath took the form of angels. The angels charged at the guards and swiftly defeated them. At once, the angels disappeared and the snowstorm died down.

"I must get Chase!" said Skye.

She ran toward the palace as she knew what this meant now. It was time for the final battle.

**A/N: Ooh! The final battle's about to begin! If you are wondering where Marshall is, just wait until the next chapter! What do you think will happen? Leave a review! Bye! :)**


	7. The Final Battle

**A/N: Here we go guys! It's time for the battle! Get ready for it! Enjoy! :)**

Inside the palace, Chase was playing a puzzle game. His fur was now a light icy blue due to the cold that he could not feel. The Snow Queen had told him that if he could figure out the puzzle, he would be free to go home and be normal again.

"I believe there are some volcanoes I need to freeze. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." said the Snow Queen as she flew off.

After she was gone, Skye entered the ice palace. It was huge! The hallways were very tall and wide. There were ice statues of people and pups who were frozen. They were victims of the Snow Queen who were kidnapped and they could not solve the puzzle. As punishment, they would have to be frozen forever until someone could solve the puzzle. One of these statues was of a little dalmatian pup. Luckily, it was not Chase. This pup had white fur and black spots.

Skye walked down the hall until she entered a room. She could see a familiar pup playing with a puzzle. It was Chase!

"Chase!" cried Skye as she raced toward him.

Chase did not notice her as he had lost all his feelings and the Snow Queen had him under a spell. Skye began to cry and hug the pup. She also kissed him on the cheeks. The glass shards were instantly removed from Chase. His fur returned to normal and so had he!

"Skye? What happened here? Where am I? I'm so cold!" said Chase.

Skye told him the whole thing.

"Oh Skye, I'm so sorry! We should get out of here!" said Chase.

"What happens if you solve this puzzle?" asked Skye.

"I don't know." said Chase.

Together, they both solved the puzzle. The puzzle spelled a word that the pups did not know. The word was "eternity."

"Eternity!" they both cried.

Suddenly, everyone inside the room of frozen statues thawed. They had all returned to normal.

"We're free!" they shouted.

"Come on Chase! Let's get out of here!" said Skye.

They both ran to the doors but suddenly, the Snow Queen appeared!

"Oh wow! Going so soon? Don't you want to stay and have a party? Chill out!" said the Snow Queen.

She then noticed the other people and pups behind her who were all free.

"Oh no! They solved the puzzle!" said the Snow Queen.

"Give up Snow Queen! You have no power now!" said Skye.

"Never!" said the Snow Queen.

She quickly made more dragon guards. Skye knew what to do. She repeated the Lord's prayer. Then, Chase and the others did too. They all made angels. They quickly charged into battle. Everyone watched in amazement as the angels defeated the dragon guards and disappeared.

"See what I mean? You are powerless to us all! Just give up and have a heart!" said Skye.

"You are right. You have won the battle. My time is up. There is no more of me. I accept defeat." said the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen closed her eyes and began to melt until she was a puddle. The snow that blew around stopped too. The ice palace melted down and became a puddle too. The snow on the ground melted too. The ground grew grass and flowers. The glass that had changed people and pups were gone. When the Snow Queen died, the glass finally shattered and the curse was now gone. The people and pups all hurried away to their homes except for the pup who Skye had seen frozen.

"Who are you?" asked Skye.

"My name is Marshall. 2 years ago, that glass got into my eyes and the Snow Queen took me. I failed to solve the puzzle and I froze. Thankfully, you have freed me and everyone else." explained Marshall.

"Where do you live?" asked Chase.

"In Adventure Bay like you. A few houses away." said Marshall.

Prancer suddenly appeared to take them all home. They stopped by Zuma and Rubble and told them about what happened. Then, they found Snowflake and her mother.

"Me and my mother are both good now. The rest of the robbers have a life sentence in prison. Rocky and Everest have gone away on vacation but they'll be back soon. The cats have a happy life and live somewhere else now. We're moving to Adventure Bay. Also, who's that cute pup?" asked Snowflake.

"This is Marshall." said Skye.

Marshall blushed as Snowflake and her mother got on the reindeer. They all arrived swiftly. Skye's grandmother was happy to see Chase and Skye and their new friends. Rocky and Everest soon had a new castle built into Adventure Bay and they all became the best of friends. On another day, Chase and Skye were sitting on the balcony together.

"I'm so glad we're together again." said Skye.

"Me too." said Chase.

"I'm just glad you're safe and you're not really cruel." said Skye.

"I am too." said Chase.

They both embraced and smiled as their cheeks turned red.

**A/N: I know that the battle was not a violent battle but please remember that this is a kid's story. If you were disappointed with how it turned out then I'm sorry. I hope you guys were happy with this story! This is also a short epilogue which you don't have to read if you don't want to. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Come back next week for the story "Pups in Toyland!" Goodbye! :)**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the short epilogue to the story. Enjoy! :)**

_Years later..._

The Snow Queen never returned and the glass never haunted anyone either. The pups all grew up happily together. Chase and Skye got married. Rocky and Everest stayed married and were happy together. Marshall and Snowflake also were married.

Chase and Skye gave birth to a boy pup named Skase. Everest and Rocky gave birth to a girl named Rockrest. Marshall and Snowflake had twins, a boy pup and a girl pup named Marsh and Snow.

The adult dogs taught their pups the part of the poem they were taught as young puppies. Now the grandmother had a new part of a poem to be told:

"The rose in the valley is blooming so sweet,

And angels descend there the children to greet."

They all understood the meaning. They would someday go to Heaven due to their good actions and how they have saved the world.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed the story and are looking forward to the other stories! Who was your favourite character and why? What was your favourite chapter and why? Bye! :)**


End file.
